Arctic Heart
by vexus01
Summary: Warning Spoilers from ep. 14 and 16.Can his heart be saved?Danny and Lindsay in later chapters.
1. The Note

Warning!

Based on Spoilers for Episode 16, Read at your own risk!

He can't believe it. Lindsay left New York. She never gave a reason why she left or when or if she was coming back. She vanished from his existence like a vapor. He knew nothing.

Sitting at his desk, he grabbed her picture frame of her adjoining desk. He smiled at the face in the picture frame. It was a picture of Lindsay back in Montana at a skiing event. He ran his finger along the edge of the frame, then tracing his finger lightly along the jaw line of her face. God, she was beautiful.

He put her frame down on her desk and went over to her side of her desk. He rummaged through her desk, noticing that all her stuff is still in the neat, exact order she always kept it in. She had to come back, Danny thought, her things are still in her desk.

Danny moved from her desk, accidentally bumping right into it. "Damn!" he cursed, as pain radiated down his leg. As he was examining his leg, he noticed a card on the floor.

The envelope had one word written on the front:

Danny

He sat down at his desk and carefully opened up the envelope. His eyes started to get misty as he read the contents.

_Danny, _

I have to go back to Montana for awhile. Please don't be angry at me

I will be back soon and I will make it up to you. I have to get away for

awhile.

You are always in my heart,

Montana

He wiped the tear that was about to explode on his face. He didn't want to be seen doing that.

He felt heat course through his body.

He couldn't breath; he had to get some air.

Right now.

to be continued...


	2. Whiskey Lullaby

He couldn't stay in the lab any longer. All the reminders of Lindsay were there and as much as he loved her, he could be influenced by her empty presence. 

What he wanted was her. She makes him feel alive and she was gone and he had no idea why she was gone. Was it family problems? Was she homesick? Why! Why! Why!

He had to leave work so he called into Mac and made up some excuse that he couldn't come back to work. He told Mac that he was sick and Mac agreed that Danny was to return to work in a couple of days and that he was covered in the lab.

Flipping his phone shut, Danny headed over to Sullivan's for a couple of drinks. A couple of whiskey shooters sounded pretty good right now. He slid into the stool at the bar and ordered his first shot. I'm not going to remember this tomorrow, Danny thought, as he threw back his head to drink the whiskey down.

He was into his third shot when a pretty brunette came up to him in the bar. Her gracefulness apparent as she approached Danny at the stool. He looked over at her, his face showing no interest to the brunette and just wishing she would just leave him.

The brunette looked at him and all Danny saw was Lindsay. He saw her face, her brown eyes, and the waves in her hair. It was Lindsay.


	3. HangOver Realization

part 3...

He slowly awakened from his hangover-induced slumber. He sat up and ran his hands through his dark blond hair. He looked at the floor and saw the aftermath of last night: clothes strewn everywhere and somehow his glasses ended up on the floor next to the door.

What the hell happened last night?

He thought he saw a black spot on his floor. He had no idea what it was but he was pretty sure that it was not there 2 days ago. He waited for the room to stop spinning before he leaned over and picked up a pair of lacy panties. 

He chuckled and held on to the panties. He had one leg over the bed when he heard the sound of water coming on in his bathroom. Slinking out of the warm bed, he sauntered over to the door and turned the knob.

He heard her humming and he smiled. She had a wonderful voice. Her voice is what made him fall in love with her in the first place.

He waited for her to get out of the shower. He was really excited when he heard her cut off the water. She reached for the towel that was placed on the towel rack. She was still humming as she started to open the curtain.

"Hey Lind-" But he was cut short as another woman exited the shower. She came closer and closer. He knew that he should make her leave but she was so much like Lindsay.

When she reached to bring him closer, he didn't resist. 


	4. Gabriella

* * *

She had been in Bozeman for a week and it was pure Hell. Even though she was raised in this town, went to school in this town, and found her first love here, she felt out of place. 

Her home was in New York. She had to admit that it did take her awhile to get accustomed to the hustle of the city compared to the easy going Bozeman.

Her lawyer told her that this trial would last a couple of weeks and maybe even a month. She knew that this was not good, as she knew that she left without telling Danny goodbye. She hoped that he forgave her for this.

Hopefully.

* * *

After another round of sex, he found her name to be Gabriella. She was at 30 year old public relations assistant from Manhatten. He was never the one for one night stands but she was addicting. She was nothing like Lindsay, nothing at all. 

She was petite like Lindsay but she had crystal blue eyes and her hair favored Lindsay's. But she could never be Lindsay.

But he found himself drawn to this woman. Why?

All he knew that he hurt like Hell in his heart and there was a beautiful woman in his bed who wanted him and he couldn't resist.


	5. Decision

He tried to break it off with Gabriella. He really did. But something drew him to her. Was it her smile? Was it the way that she looked at him? At this point he didn't know.

But when he was with her, he imagined that it was Lindsay on top of him and that it was Lindsay that was kissing him. But of course he knew that it wasn't.

As much as he felt physical lust with Gabriella, he had to break it off wit her. All she was to him was an extended one night stand. He was done with that part of his life. He had to find a way to let Lindsay know how he felt about her and for her to never find out about this part of his life. 

One more week, her lawyer said. Just one more week. That's what they said over a month ago and she was still in Bozeman. But she knew that it was going to be over soon. Tomorrow she testified against Daniel Katums, who murdered her friends.

She dreaded the day when she had to face her friends' killer. The only thing that got her through each day was knowing that she was going to see Danny soon. Then she can get past this and move towards a relationship with him. 


End file.
